The sun and the moon of the namikaze
by Naruto1110
Summary: Naruto and his twin Takashi live in Konoha until the age of 7 at which time they are run out of konoha because they were believed to be cohorts of Itachi. Pairings inside. rated m for certain scenes later on hiatus
1. Prologue: The moon and sun

Moon and Sun of the Namikaze

Naruto and his twin Takashi live in Konoha until the age of 7 at which time they are run out of konoha because they were believed to be cohorts of Itachi Action/Romance

Pairings Naruto-harem Takashi-Harem

Hey everybody this is my first story so if you go nuts on me ill get you nah just kidding have fun and reply

Prologue: The moon and sun die out

Get them get the demons yelled the villagers as they chased to young scared and extremely ragged children. The smallest one had vibrant blond hair that was cut short and stood up on the ends while the boy beside him had dark black hair that stayed flat on his Head.

You demons are gonna die for what you did KILL THEM

Why are you doing this to use, screamed the blond

please leave us alone we didn't do it cried the raven haired one

get them yelled the villagers as they chased them all across the village and chased them out of the village

and never come back

The 2 kids were Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Takashi and they didnt know it but they were The sun and the moon of the namikaze clan and they had just been chased out of Konoha


	2. Chapter 1: Wave Part 1

**hey everybody give me some reviews i want 2 know what u think i spent a while figuring out this next chapter so say what u like just dont flame 2 much **

Naruto and his twin Takashi live in Konoha until the age of 7 at which time they are run out of konoha because they were believed to be cohorts of Itachi.

**Demon talking**

_**Demon thinking**_

Human talking

_Human thinking_

**I dont own naruto but if i did sasuke would have his ass handed to him by everybody even sakura**

Moon and Sun of the Namikaze

Chapter 1: Wave part 1

"What do you mean there gone" screamed a extremely pissed off hokage. "I gave you a simple job kakashi an you decide that then of all times to not protect them it was there birthday yesterday you new what could happen an you decide to take a break right before naruto and takashi get chased out of konoha."

"I thought they were a sleep," whispered kakashi. "I didnt think that they would sneak out the back window. Hell i didn't even know they knew i was watching them."

I have a new mission for you and dont blow this one," said the sandaime. "You are to go out and look for naruto and takashi for one year."

"Hai hokage sama," said kakashi as he left.

"Naruto, Takashi be careful," said the sandaime hokage as he looked out the window at the village he loved and despised.

6 years later

On the road outside of konoha we see Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Hruno, Uchiha Kira and their sensei Hatake Kakashi. Escorting Tazuna a bridge builder of the wave.

After a little while they pass two puddles. All of a sudden kakashi gets wrapped around by a long chain and goes down by two men who are whearing masks and a gauntlet on their arms.

"One down three to go" says the one on the right.

As they attack Sasuke and Kira throw a couple a kunai and catch the chain dragging the men across the ground as they keep flying and finally get lodged in a tree keeping the two men down. Then Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke.

"EHH your alive sensei" squeled Sakura.

"Yes yes dont worry Sakura" said Kakashi. "Now your going to tell us why you just attacked me and my team.

But before they could talk two boys around the genins age with masks on their faces appear.

"Dont worry we'll take care of these two" said the one in the dragon mask.

"Weve been tracking these two fow a longtime now" said the one in the fox mask.

"thank you" said kakashi as the two poofed away.

**5 Days Later **(I'm skipping the kakashi fighting zabuza scene its the same except for its Kira who figures the plan out )

"Zabuza you idiot we told you not to underestimate them they are a lot more dangerous then they look" said the one taking off the dragon mask.

"Oh shut up Takashi and dont you defend him Naruto" yelled Zabuza as he was being put on the bed.

"Well he is right you know you underestimated them" said naruto as he took of his mask to show his vibrant ocean blue eyes.

"Listen Zabuza you were foolish and you know so just admit it and get over it" explained Haku.

"Not you to Haku, I thought you of all people would stick beside me" cried Zabuza.

"Heres the great Zabuza crying like a little baby that just lost his candy" Sighed Takashi.

"What did you just say you little snot nosed brat" yelled Zabuza.

"I said your acting like a little baby" said Takashi under his breath.

They hear laughter all of a sudden to see Naruto and Haku laughing there asses off because of the exchange of words between the adult and the 12 year old. While Meizu and Gozu just look at the group like their all crazy and thinking their crazy for even being here.

"Well you better heal up Zabuza, you and Haku are gonna be watchin Kakashi and making sure he doesn't interefere got it oh and watch that pink haired girl she might also interfere ok" Said Takashi.

"Hai" said Zabuza and Haku at the sametime.

"I'm going out" Yelled Takashi as he ran out the door. "Naruto watch over them and make sure Zabuza, Meizu, and Gozu don't read their orange special edition books. Oh and make sure they don't get out."

**In the forest**

"Oh hello" said Takashi to the girl sleeping on the ground.

"Hello" said Kira as she woke up.

_Oh shit it's that uchiha girl from Konoha hope she doesn't recognize me._

"You shouldn't sleep on the ground you could catch a cold you know" explained Takashi.

"Ya I know but I've been training all night and must've fell asleep from exhaustian" said Kira as she tried to get up.

"Here let me help you" said Takashi as he grabed her hand and pulled her up.

_This is the first time i've ever been this near to a girl what am I supposed to do._

_Oh my god he smells amazing wait what why did i just think that._

"My names Takashi" said Takashi.

"Kira" stated Kira.

"So you're a ninja huh well thats cool I am too" Said Takashi.

"Sweet what village are you from" Said Kira excitedly.

_SSSSHHHIIITTT god dammit __god dammit__ GOD DAMMIT._

"The stars sure are bright tonight" Said Takashi.

"You're right i've never seen the stars this bright before it's like there extremely happy and look at the moon it's so big" exclaimed Kira excitedly.

"There almost as pretty as you" said Takashi.

_Where the fuck did that come from. god dammit__ god dammit __GOD DAMMIT. I am such a idiot. Kami please shoot me please before i do something equally stupid._

_Did he really just say that. My god i mean men have always wanted me but he sounds like he'd do anything for me. Get a hold of yourself he's a guy you just met._

"Thank you" said Kira.

"Well um I gotta go see ya" Takashi said as he began to walk away.

"Wait" yelled Kira as she ran up to him. When she was right in front of him she inched up to his face and kissed him on the cheek "Nice to meet you Takashi."

As she was running away all he could do was watch her while keeping his hand to his cheek. Then a minute later the entire village was awoken by a loud "WAAAHHHOOOO".

**2 days later **

While Kakashi and his team were watching over the workers (well Sasuke, Kira and Skaura were watchin over the workers Kakashi was just reading his book) a errie mist rolled onto the bridge. A minute later Zabuza, Meizu, Gozu, Fox, Dragon, and Wolf. (Naruto, Takashi and Haku in that order).

"I was wondering when you would get here" said Kakashi not taking an eye off of his book.

"We got a little side tracked" replied Zabuza.

"Shut up you little whiner" said Dragon.

"Shut up the both of you we don't have time for this" stated Wolf as she wacked the both of them in the head.

"So why dont you tell me about your genin and i'll tell you about mine" Asked Kakashi?

"And why should we do that it kinda destroys the whole enjoyment of the fight you know" Said Zabuza.

"Well then let's get started" said Kakashi.

**And we are done another chapter. Don't you just hate me. Oh well. Alright so I am thinking of giving NAruto and Takashi swords. Give me any ideas that have to do with ice, fire, moon, and the sun. Oh and if you figured out whos who tell me and ill say if you're right. Ill give you a hint the moon in this story. and as you have already guessed i have decided to put Kira and Takashi together. And also give me ideas on pairings please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Wave part 2

**Hey everybody hope all of you are having a good I know I am So I am on to my 3rd chapter and i still havent got any reviews come on guys lend a hand here I can't do it on my own at the moment Now then lets get on to the story.**

Flasback or last chapter

**Demon talking**

_**Demon thinking**_

Human talking

_Human thinking_

**Demonic form**

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto but if i did Naruto would have had a good childhood.

Chapter 2: Wave part 2

Last time

While Kakashi and his team were watching over the workers (well Sasuke, Kira and Sakura were watching over the workers Kakashi was just reading his book) a errie mist rolled onto the bridge. A minute later Zabuza, Meizu, Gozu, Fox, Dragon, and Wolf. (Naruto, Takashi and Haku in that order) appear.

"I was wondering when you would get here" said Kakashi not taking an eye off of his book.

"We got a little side tracked" replied Zabuza.

"Shut up you little whiner" said Dragon.

"Shut up the both of you we don't have time for this" stated Wolf as she wacked the both of them in the head.

"So why dont you tell me about your genin and i'll tell you about mine" Asked Kakashi?

"And why should we do that it kinda destroys the whole enjoyment of the fight you know" Said Zabuza.

"Well then let's get started" said Kakashi.

"You know what you have to do" said Dragon.

"Now then lets dance" yelled Fox.

Fox (A.K.A Naruto) vs Sasuke

Fox"Lets have some fun. Fox appeared behind Sasuke just as he activates his Sharingan and used **Kaze Naguru **but just before it hits Sasuke dodges and then gets in and starts punch and kicking as fast as he can suddenly Fox uses **Kaze Keru **and misses Sasuke but his left left leg starts cut then Fox Jumps back and starts doing hand seals **Futon: Rekudan **and shot a huge blast of wind but at the sametime Sasuke uses **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu **but Fox used **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **to counter and used the steam that was to created to his advantage and appeared behind Sasuke and knocked him out with a hit to his neck.

Kakshi vs Everyone else

"So are we going to fight" Kakashi asked?

"Nah just watch and see what Konoha missed out on" said Zabuza

"What" asked Kakashi?

"Just watch" said Zabuza

Dragon (A.K.A. Takashi) vs Kira

Dragon Lets get wild. Kira activated her Sharingan. Dragon started running toward Kira and just as he got half he blurred out and appeared behind Kira and used **Doton: Dohakia Keru **and created a crater where Kira would havebeen if she hadn't jumped out of the way but just as Dragon landed on the ground he blurred out again and appeared infront of Kira and used **Suiton: Taki Naguru **and hit her in the gut and she starts flying across the the bridge but Dragon appears behind her and kicks her up high and Dragon follows her and starts punching and kicking at the height of their jump he kicks her back down to the ground and shouts **Ryu Rendan **and then lands beside her and starts to walk away but then Kira yells where are you going we arent done. Dragon So you still want to fight. Kira YES. Dragon Your fault.

"Your kids good but not good enough to stand up to mine" Zabuza said.

"We'll see" said Kakashi.

Kira started off with **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu **but Dragon dodged all of them but he didnt notice the kunai inside which had wire around them and wraped him up and Kira called out **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu **and a fire was sent down the wire and when it finally died down it showed a log that was burnt completely to cinders. Then behind was heard I'm sorry just before she she was knocked out.

"Well it seems both your students failed Kakashi and now it is our turn you ready" said Zabuza.

"I was born ready Zabuza but you know your just gonna get beat again especially with this eye of mine" said Kakashi.

"We'll see" said Zabuza.

(Im just gonna skip the fight the only difference is Zabuza doesn't get killed but is still weakened a lot)

"I can't believe you got beat by a bunch of kids Zabuza" said Gato. "I thought you were the best out there"

"Oh well now i dont have to pay you" Said Gato with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hehe" laughed Zabuza.

"Whats so funny Zabuza are you glad you're gonna die right now" said a surprised Gato.

"No we just already knew u were gonna double cross us why did you think Dragon and Fox only knocked out their opponents get em boys and Wolf" said Zabuza.

Our pleasure as Fox and Dragon went all demonic and Wolf used her ice mirrors. It wasn't a battle it was a slaughter and when the villagers came well lets just say the water was died red that day.

**A Week Later**

"Thank you so much for saving our village" said Tazuna.

"Listen Zabuza do you and your team want to come with us and join Konoha you and your team would be a great asset and would help Konoha immeansly" asked Kakashi.

All of a sudden Dragon and Fox Tense up.

"Why are you two so scared of Konoha" asked Kakashi.

"No reason" they said in unison.

"Well why don't you take off your masks Haku as already shown us hers so why won't you" asked Kakashi.

"no reason" they said again.

Then before they could react Sasuke and Kira took off their masks.

"It's you" said a surprised Kira.

Their standing in front of everyone was Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Takashi.

"You both are alive I cant believe it a looked for you both for a year and i never found why dont you want to go back dont you want to see the Sandaime again he and Iruka would be incredibly happy" said Kakashi.

"well we have been gone along time brother do you think we ahould go back" asked Naruto.

"I guess we could give Konoha one more chance but if they mess this up we are so gone for good this time" said Takashi.

Kira started walking up to Takashi.

"So it was you I was fighting the entire time huh" Asked Kira.

"Yes" said Takashi.

SLAP

"OW"

"How could you do that to me you jerk" yelled Kira as she stormed off.

"What I say" said a surprised Takashi holding his cheek

"Lets just go" said Zabuza.

"Ok" yelled all the genin.

"No really what I say" said Takashi.

"Hey Naruto wait up god dammit" yelled Takashi.

"Come on guys" yelled Takashi as they ignored him.

Our heroes are on their way back to Konoha.

"Hey Grandpa what should we call this bridge" yelled Inari.

"The Great Uzumaki Bridge" said Tazuna.

**Whats this they are going back to Konoha. Now give me a hand people have fun and I am thinking of giving Takashi Zangetsu as his sword still trying to find one for Naruto give me a hint everybody. Give me a idea for who should be in whos harem allright everybody. Have a nice day.**

**Kaze Naguru-Wind Punch**

**Kaze Keru-Wind kick**

**Futon:Rekudan-Wind Release:Drilling Air Bullet**

**Katon:****Gokakyu no jutsu-****Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Suiton:Daibakufu no Jutsu-Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique**

**Doton:Dohakia Keru-Earth Release: Earth Destruction Kick**

**Suiton:Taki Naguru-Water Release: Waterfall Punch**

**Ryu Rendan-Dragon Barrage**

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu- Fire Release: Art of the Phoenix Flower**

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu-Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

Omake

"I hate you Uzumaki Takashi ill kill you" as she brought out Zangetsu.

"Hey thats my sword" Yelled Takashi.

"NOT ANYMORE" yelled Kira as she started chasing Takashi all the way back to konoha using Getsuga Tenshou to make him dance while running.

End of omake.

**See ya later**


End file.
